Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus for displaying an image by processing an input video signal and a recording medium, and for example, to a display apparatus and a recording medium, in which an on screen display (OSD) image generated by a preceding first display apparatus is prevented from being displayed together with an original content image on a following second display apparatus in case that a video signal processed by the first display apparatus is received in and processed by the second display apparatus within a system where a plurality of display apparatuses are connected in series.
Description of Related Art
To compute and process predetermined information through certain processes, an electronic apparatus basically includes a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, a memory, and the like electronic components for computation. Such an electronic apparatus may be classified variously in accordance with what information it processes and what purpose it serves. For example, the electronic apparatus is classified into an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), a server or the like for processing general information; an image processing apparatus for processing image information; an audio system for processing audio information; home appliances for performing various jobs in home; etc.
As a common electronic apparatus among them, the image processing apparatus receives a content signal including image data from the outside and processes the image data extracted from the content signal in accordance with various image processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed image data on its own display panel, or output the processed image data to another display apparatus provided with a display panel so that the image can be displayed on the display panel. In particular, the image processing apparatus with display panel is generally called a display apparatus. The display apparatus may be for example used solely as a TV, a monitor, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet computer, a mobile phone, etc. Further, a plurality of display apparatuses may be for example used to form a video wall. The video wall refers to a system that uses the plurality of display apparatuses arranged in the form of a matrix.
In the video wall required to have a specific function, a content video signal processed in a preceding display apparatus for displaying a content image may be for example received in and processed by the following display apparatus so that the content image can be displayed on the following display apparatus. In this case, an on screen display (OSD) image generated and displayed by the preceding display apparatus is reflected in the video signal, and therefore the OSD image is also displayed in addition to the content image on the following display apparatus. Such an OSD image is successively input to the display apparatuses connected in series. In other words, if all the display apparatuses display their respective OSD images, the Nth display apparatus connected in series displays N overlaid OSD images. Accordingly, a method or structure for preventing an OSD image generated in one display apparatus from being displayed on another display apparatus is required in the system based on the plurality of display apparatuses the display apparatus.